


Even Death Can’t Do Us Apart

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Corpses, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Necrophilia, Sad, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Everyone deals with separation of their loved ones in different approach. Some could let them go easily, some mourn that they follow their loved ones almost immediately, some find it too difficult to move on that they live in a gloomy world, while there are people whose sanity has been taken away.





	Even Death Can’t Do Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> TW// - Please do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with death, grieving, post death etc and please do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with the idea of necrophiliac
> 
> TN// - Romantic necrophilia (Class II) means people who are unable to accept the fact that they have lost a loved one; Bereaved people who remain attached to their dead lover's body.

**2016, December 21**

 

“Happy birthday!”

Bobby puts his book aside. He watches Junhoe coming into his office with subway sandwich. Of course Junhoe takes care of him. They have been together for about 4 years already. Time flies. The first time they met was at a bookshop. Awkward smiles and awkward hello exchanged between the two of them. Then they found out that they are friends with the same person, a.k.a Song Yunhyeong. 4 years with Junhoe already. Time flies.

Junhoe’s parents love Bobby so much, they forgot their own son is actually Junhoe. They love Bobby immediately when Junhoe brought him to see his parents. Bobby’s parents love Junhoe a lot too that they would make sure to scold Bobby whenever the two of them fight.

It’s his birthday today but he’s working. Junhoe steals some time to visit Bobby at the office so they could eat lunch together. Bobby skips meals every time he is busy with a project. So Junhoe has to make sure that Bobby eats.

“Thank you, babe.” Bobby smiles. He holds Junhoe’s hands, bringing them to his lips.

“I’m sorry. I could only buy sandwich for you but don’t worry about dinner okay. You can choose where to eat.”

“That’s okay. At least there’s something for me to eat.” Bobby takes his glasses off. He looks at the man standing in front of him. Everyday he promises himself that he would always love Junhoe till the end of time. Always.

“It sucks that you have to work on your birthday.”

“Ahh what to do? The calendar says ‘put Bobby’s birthday on Friday’. Too bad.” He chuckles.

Junhoe laughs together with him. He pulls Bobby’s hand so the two of them could sit on the couch and enjoy their sandwich. They talk about a lot of things, Christmas shopping and the holiday. Junhoe seems upset because he doesn’t have the time to buy gifts for his nephew.

“Don’t worry dear. I myself haven’t gotten any gifts for my nephew.” Bobby takes another bite. “We’ll go tomorrow okay.”

Junhoe just nods. They eat their sandwiches silently.

“Okay. See you after work.” He kisses Junhoe’s lips softly.

“See you.” Junhoe puts his arms around Bobby’s neck. “See you…” He giggles when Bobby presses his lips on his neck. “Bobby…”

“Uhmmm…see you okay…see you.” He nibbles on Junhoe’s neck. “Is this my cologne?”

Junhoe lets out a soft moan. “Maybe…”

“Why are you wearing my cologne? You miss me so much even when we see after work?” Bobby’s hand squeezes Junhoe’s little bum.

“I…I miss you every seconds…” Junhoe tilts his neck.

“I’ll make you miss me more.” Bobby whispers at his ear.

The door is locked. Junhoe has hard time trying keep his moan quieter when Bobby decides to blow him. Files and papers are scattered on the floor as Bobby clears the desk for him to give Junhoe the best head. Junhoe’s thighs tremble in pleasure as he comes in Bobby’s mouth. Their fingers intertwined as Bobby sucks him off.

“Uhhh…damn it. Can’t wait till we get home huh.” Junhoe watches Bobby helps to put his pants on.

Bobby shakes his head. “Really can’t wait.” He kisses Junhoe’s lips hard. “Now go before I fuck you here.” He slaps Junhoe’s butt.

“See you tonight.” Junhoe wipes his lips. He looks at Bobby again before he leaves the office.

 

* * *

 

**2017, October 3**

 

“Good morning, baby.”

Bobby plants a soft kiss on Junhoe’s forehead. He puts a plate of pancake with honey and a hot chocolate drink on the table. He decides to stay indoor because of the snow. He doesn’t want to trouble himself wearing thick layers of clothes so it’s better for him to stay indoors.

“Ah. Snow. You love snow right, baby?” He is standing by the window, looking at the white blanket covering the busy city.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Bobby giggles. “Sorry. You hate that song but you only love it when I sing.” He approaches the bed.

“I miss building snowman with you. Too bad you can’t move. That’s okay baby. Just sleep. Are you cold? Let me turn on the heater.” He switches the heater on.

“Want more blanket? Alright. Aigoo. Whiny baby.” He takes another piece of blanket then carefully places it on Junhoe. “Better? Tell me if you need more blanket.”

He sits on the bed next to Junhoe. Reading some news online and enjoying his breakfast, he reads out loud on some of the news he finds. He then looks at his instagram photos. He hasn’t updated for two months already. There aren’t any new photos anyway.

“Hmmm…Junhoe…I miss your loud ass. I miss your singing. Can you sing for me? Never mind. You are sleeping anyway. Sleep well angel.”

Bobby kisses Junhoe’s forehead again.

“Uhh…by the way, I’m gonna visit your sister today. It’s been a while since I saw bbangdaeng. Don’t worry okay. Bbangdaeng is in good hands.” Bobby arranges the pillow properly.

“So tell me…what do you want to eat tonight?”

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t be shy, Junhoe. You behave like when we first met.”

“Do you remember? You were trying to hide behind Yunhyeong at the bookshop. I wonder why. I never get the chance to ask. You are so cute.”

“You said that you fell for me when you saw me half naked at swimming pool? Ahh you are so naughty. I must have looked so sexy right?”

“Then you asked my phone number from Yunhyeong because you knew Yunhyeong and me are friends. But you didn’t call because you were so shy.”

“Do you remember that? I hope you remember that.”

“Speaking of Yunhyeong…I haven’t met him for months…him…and other of our friends. I like staying indoor with you, my darling.”

Bobby slowly lays down next to Junhoe. He pats Junhoe’s hand before he slowly dozes off.

 

* * *

 

**2017, February 28**

 

“Wow, we have been together for 5 years already?” Bobby places his hands on Junhoe’s waist.

“I know right. 5 years. Wow. Thanks for these amazing 5 years…for staying by my side…for able to bear with my whiny and moody ass.” Junhoe kisses his lips again and again. His thumb is rubbing Bobby’s nape slowly.

“Go on.” Bobby chuckles.

“Thank you for the burnt spaghetti. Thank you for taking good care of me when I’m sick. Thank you for-”

Bobby kisses his lips before he could finish his sentence. He smiles, returning the kiss. Their kiss is soft, accompanied with smiles and chuckles in between.

“Thank you to you too, baby…for loving every part of me, for being the best and understanding boyfriend, for almost killing me with the seafood platter on our first date.”

“Ahh. I didn’t know you think lobsters are ocean’s cockroach. What in the world, Kim Jiwon. How could you think of that?” Junhoe pouts.

“Stop pouting.” He kisses Junhoe’s lips hard. ”Sorry I creep you out that you stopped eating lobster for a few months.” He laughs.

“Ugh duh! Whenever I wanted to order it, I kept hearing you say they are ocean cockroaches. I hate you.”

“I hate you more.” He kisses the man again and again.

They spend their anniversary night with some nice love making, wine and binge watching Sherlock Holmes. Bobby is so focused watching television that he didn’t realize Junhoe keeps looking at him. He suddenly feels soft lips pressed against his cheek.

“Why babe? Anything?”

“Would you still love when we get older?”

Bobby pauses the show. “I would always love you…even death can’t do us apart.. Always.” He kisses Junhoe’s lips.

Always.

Bobby did not lie.

 

* * *

 

**2017, November 1**

 

“Sorry babe.” Bobby locks the door. “I went out to get some groceries. I gotta eat something right?” He chuckles.

“How are you?” He caresses Junhoe’s head carefully. “You look so calm…you must be happy right?”

“Do you want to change shirt? Oh wait. Do you want to wear my shirt which is your favourite?” He smiles happily. “Okay then.”

His phone rings.

“Wait a second. Hello.”

“Uh…Bobby.” Yunhyeong finally gets a hold on Bobby after numerous attempts.

“Yunhyeong? Song Yunhyeong?”

“Yes. Uh…just calling to say hi and uhh…just checking on you. Are you okay?”

“Ya. I’m fine Yunhyeong. Don’t worry.” Bobby puts his phone on speaker. “Junhoe, say hello to your favourite hyung.”

“Junhoe?” Yunhyeong bites his lip. “But Bobby…Junhoe is…”

“No. He’s right here with me.” Bobby keeps quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry. You can’t see him. I just think he is still here with me.”

“Bobby…are you okay?”

“I’m okay. Really. You don’t have to worry.” Bobby hugs himself.

“Of course I’m worried. I’m your friend.” Yunhyeong hears nothing. “Are you still there?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“Listen. Can we meet? I haven’t seen you since…Junhoe’s passing.” Yunhyeong almost whispers.

“I’ll…call you if I want to meet. Bye for now.” Bobby quickly ends the call. He turns to look at Junhoe. “Ugh your favourite hyung…why did he say such thing?”

 

_Junhoe’s passing?_

 

It’s been 3 months. Clearly, Bobby is not taking this well. He opted out as director of his company, allowing the other three directors to continue the business he built. He blames himself for the tragedy. He wakes up and cries himself to sleep for almost everyday.

What people don’t know won’t kill them. He isolates himself in his own lavish home, just at the outskirt of Seoul. Only a week after burial, he went to the cemetery himself at about 2 to 3 in the morning. With shovel in his hand and a casket in the rented van, he dug Junhoe’s body out.

Death is something he wasn’t ready to face especially the death of his loved one. He dream of a future together with Junhoe and even planned to adopt a baby. They have met the baby and the necessary papers had completed but the tragic accident greeted Junhoe first.

Bobby loves Junhoe too much. The sudden death left a huge impact on Bobby. He wasn’t ready, isn’t ready and would never be ready. He still wants to wake up next to Junhoe, even if Junhoe can’t say a word.

He just couldn’t accept that Junhoe was gone too soon.

 

* * *

 

**2017, August 28**

 

“I have prepared something special for you.”

“Oh really?” Junhoe puts his phone on speaker. “What is it?”

“I’m cooking!”

“No way! You gonna burn the kitchen, Mr Kim Jiwon.” Junhoe smiles alone. He drives as he speaks with Bobby.

“Eh don’t worry. I have some help.” Bobby glances at Yunhyeong. “Right, Yunhyeong?”

“I was forced.” Yunhyeong laughs.

“Uh Yunhyeong hyung? Of course. Why am I not surprised?” Junhoe chuckles.

“It’s more like me cooking 90% of this while Bobby just stands next to me and complains and wants to lick the spoon.” Yunhyeong sighs. “Stop it Bobby. Don’t taste that yet. I literally just put that on the pan.” He face palm.

Junhoe smiles as he listens to Bobby and Yunhyeong bickering. He ends the call after talking for another a minute or so. He parks his car by the roadside to pick up Bobby’s tuxedo from the dry cleaning shop.

“Time to buy some food for Bbangdaeng too. Aish. Bobby should have bought it when he was outside.” He shakes his head.

As Junhoe is crossing the street, he searches for his phone in the recycling bag full of other things Bobby told him to buy. He curses himself for keeping his phone there. He yanks his earphone off so he could fish his phone out.

A bus accelerates is approaching in his direction.

“Junhoe? Junhoe? Wait. Why aren’t you saying anything? Uhhh…call me back okay.” Bobby looks at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Yunhyeong glances at him.

“I don’t know. I was sure that he answered my call but I can’t hear him.” Bobby still stares at his phone.

“Must be the line disruption whatever. Don’t worry.”

 

_No, do worry._

 

Bobby receives a phone call from the hospital at about 6pm. He feels like the ground is sucking him and the sky is crushing against him. He suddenly couldn’t hear anything. The walls in the living turn dark and evil, laughing at his misery.

“Yunhyeong…” His hand shakes when he dials for Yunhyeong. “Junhoe….”

 

Funeral.

 

Junhoe looks calm in a white, velvety casket. Bobby brings out the best photo, just as what Junhoe wished for. Junhoe had always told him to only put his best photo when he dies. He even chose the photo himself. It was like he knew his time was up.

And the casket. Junhoe told Bobby to put him in white casket with magnolia flower bouquet on top. He looks calm and beautiful in the black suit, laying properly in the casket with fresh cuts on his face and head. Bobby has been crying till he has nothing to cry out anymore.

He glances around. Junhoe’s family is here.

“I’m sorry. I did not protect your son well. I’m sorry.” He bows.

“Bobby. Please don’t say sorry anymore. Stop blaming yourself.” Junhoe’s mother squeezes his shoulder gently.

“I can’t…if only I didn’t call him.” He closes his eyes again.

He blames himself and would never stop blaming himself. He hates how it is written this way. He feels like he could change the fate. Things could have been avoided. If only…if only. Bobby excuses himself again, leaving the church to find some peace.

No, he couldn’t reach for the peace he wanted because of the guilt. He knows he is to be blamed. He should have not called, should not have made Junhoe to take his dry cleaning, and should have done the groceries right. Junhoe could have drove straight home instead.

The first week was hard for Bobby. Only one week.

He couldn’t live. His mind is full with Junhoe and regrets. He still thinks the accident was his fault. The bus driver even came to the funeral to apologize for the faulty brakes but Bobby did not put a single ounce of blame onto the driver. He only blames himself. The bus could have ran over a lamp post instead of Junhoe if he did not call Junhoe so the man could focus while crossing the road.

Bobby couldn’t sleep. He could hear Junhoe’s voice lingering in the house. He could see Junhoe’s smile, could hear the loud laugh and singing voice. He could still feel the arms around his neck, the kisses, the whining and the complaining Junhoe always does.

He misses Koo Junhoe. He can’t sit there doing nothing. So he paid a few people maniac enough to help him out. On one night, he drove to the cemetery where Junhoe was place.

“I’ve missed you so much. Ahhh…look at you. Still perfect.” Bobby kisses Junhoe’s forehead, ignoring the foul smell of a one-week deceased body.

The rain does not stop Bobby from carrying Junhoe’s body into the rented van. He kisses Junhoe’s forehead again and again, crying his eyes out as he keeps repeating how much he misses the man and how he feels sorry for causing his death.

“You stay with me now, okay Junhoe. Until I die…I told you already right, Junhoe? I would always love you. Always…” He holds Junhoe’s hard, cold hand. He puts the ring Junhoe wore before. “Look. You are mine forever, Junhoe. I can’t let the ground eats you. No.”

Since then, Junhoe “lives” again with Bobby. He makes lots of research to mummify Junhoe. He works hard to restore Junhoe and makes the man looks like he is still alive. He buys lots of scented colourful candles just like what Junhoe wished for.

Buying another house secretly far from the city was his best decision. It is the house that both Bobby and Junhoe had planned to stay together. He thought he had to sell the house but now, he did not have to. He can live ‘with’ Junhoe until the day he dies.

Of course, no one knows about this. Not even his parents, not even Junhoe’s parents, not even the church and cemetery authorities. No one except the people who were maniac enough to help him out the other day. He is sure the amount of money he paid was enough to shut them up.

 

* * *

 

**2012, January 13**

 

“I have a huge crush on your friend.”

Yunhyeong raises his eyebrow. “Which friend?”

“You know…the cute one.” Bobby feels giddy.

“For heaven’s sake Kim Jiwon. I have a lot of cute friends.” Yunhyeong shakes his head. “Now tell me, which one.”

“The one that hangs out with you so often. Koo Junhoe.” He feels like flowers blooming and birds chirping loud as he says ‘Koo Junhoe’. He is so in love.

“Oh! Oh?”

“Why?” Bobby looks at him. “What’s with the oh…”

“The feeling is mutual!” Yunhyeong almost screams. He is too excited. Good lord, he can stop listening to Junhoe talks about Bobby every 2 minutes already. It turns out that Junhoe falls in love with Bobby but is too chicken to confess. Plus, Junhoe hates rejection.

“Wait what? You are saying that THE Koo Junhoe likes me too?” Bobby’s eyes are going to fall off of his eye socket. “Please tell me the truth, Song Yunhyeong or I swear, I’m gonna spread that naked selfie you took with Donghyuk.”

“Ssshhhh. SHUT UP.” Yunhyeong almost punches Bobby’s face. “Yes! I am telling the truth. God. Finally, Junhoe can just tell straight to your face that he loves your bunny smile.”

Bobby couldn’t hide his happiness. He thought he was trying too hard to impress Junhoe because the man always avoids his eye contact and only responds with two words. He never realizes Junhoe actually falls for him.

“Help me.” Bobby pleas.

“Fine. I will help my two best buddies.” Yunhyeong feels like a cupid angel. “You two owe big time.”

That night, Yunhyeong lures the two of them to meet at a park. They are surprised to see each other. Both are smiling from ear to ear with face flushed and awkward laughter. They confess in the most awkward and funny way because they couldn’t stop laughing.

“It was love at first sight...since we met at the bookshop...” Junhoe bites his lip. “You just came here and you are friends with Yunhyeong hyung…and…I just…wow. Who is that cute guy?” Junhoe scratches his head. Embarrassed.

“Oh. So you fell for me first?” Bobby teases.

Junhoe pouts. He nods. Bobby falls for Junhoe as time passes by. He loves Junhoe’s shy smile, Junhoe’s voice and his loud random yelling. He is soft seeing Junhoe cries alone because a character in a movie died. He feels like Junhoe is just a huge cotton candy that needs love and lots of hugs.

“I guess this is the work of Song Yunhyeong.” Junhoe breaks away from the kiss.

“Yes.” Bobby moves closer. “Thanks to him.” He inches closer again until there’s no space between them. His brave hand reaches for Junhoe’s hand.

“Really. Thanks a lot to him. We have to buy him dinner or something.” Junhoe’s voice is shaky; perhaps too nervous when Bobby’s fingers intertwine with his. This is his first relationship and it feels great knowing his crush loves him too.

“But first…let me thank you for loving me too.” Bobby pulls him for another kiss.

Junhoe smiles again as they kiss. They stop for a second when rain suddenly pours heavily but they laugh and kiss again. They spend the night playing under the rain, running and kissing again. No regrets even when they fall sick the next day.

Bobby knows Junhoe is the one and he would love Junhoe forever.

 

* * *

 

**2017, November 12**

 

“You don’t stay there anymore?”

“No. I moved somewhere.” Bobby thanked Yunhyeong for the tea.

He finally agreed to meet Yunhyeong but he set the place. Something feels odd about Bobby but Yunhyeong just keeps quiet. Bobby still looks the same, only with sadder eyes. The man dresses just like how he has always dressed. The sneakers and the hoodie jacket, Bobby still looks the same.

“May I know where?”

Bobby shakes his head. “We…I mean…I prefer to stay alone.”

“Oh. Okay then. I respect that.” Yunhyeong smiles a bit. “How are you though?”

“Great! I feel great. Junhoe is always there so I’m feeling great.” A happy smile on Bobby’s face as he thinks about Junhoe.

“Ya. Although he left you…he left us but ya I understand. Sometimes we feel like he is there with us.” Yunhyeong pats his hands gently.

“No…”

“Hmm?” Yunhyeong looks at him.

“Nothing.” He drinks the tea in one shot. “Okay. I gotta go now.”

“So soon? I just met you.”

“And that’s enough. I’m sorry Yunhyeong. I hate going out these days. I hate driving, I hate public transport.”

“So…like…are you gonna walk?” He looks at Bobby.

“No. Hitchhike.”

Yunhyeong’s mouth is opened but there are no words left his mouth. He is too speechless. He then learns that Bobby came here by riding someone else vehicle. He understands that Bobby probably feels traumatic over what had happened but he could have just gone to Bobby’s house instead.

“Let me give you a ride then.”

“No need.”

“Bobby.”

“Okay…but just drop me at the junction.”

Yunhyeong nods. The whole journey is quiet and awkward. Thank goodness for the radio. The songs accompany the two of them. They finally reach the housing area. It really is so far, so deep in the woods. He drops Bobby off and waves goodbye. But what Bobby doesn’t realize is that Yunhyeong follows him to his house. The junction towards Bobby’s house is very far, for about 1KM. As he is approaching the house, there is an eerie feeling about the house. It looks normal on the outside but it gives him chills.

He hopes he won’t get caught. Bobby is known for his quick wit, quite an observer too. He has a long message typed and saved on draft so he could just hit ‘send’ to Donghyuk if he doesn’t make it out alive.

He gathers his courage as he inches closer to the one-storey house. He really feels the chills now. He glances around; afraid. But he is too curious. Curious as to why Bobby doesn’t let him near his house and would rather walk 1KM from the junction earlier.

“Hello baby... Sorry. I just came home. Did you miss me?” Bobby kisses Junhoe’s forehead softly. “I bought new candles earlier.”

Bobby arranges all the candles of different shapes and sizes. He glances at Junhoe again. “What do you think? Pretty right?” He lights them all. “And oh look. Your favourite hyung even gave me two candles. He said he made them.”

He changes his clothes first before he sits next to Junhoe.

“Were you alone earlier?” He pats Junhoe’s hand gently. “I’m really sorry. I hope I don’t have to go out anymore. I miss every seconds with you.”

He gets up again.

“I think there’s someone outside. Let me check first. You stay put here okay beautiful?” Bobby smiles.

He opens the door. No one. Must be a feeling.

 

* * *

 

**2018, April 15**

 

“I’m sorry…I had to report you.” Yunhyeong looks at Bobby through the glass separating them.

“How dare you? How dare you separate me from Junhoe? I’ve promised Junhoe that I would love him that even death can’t do us apart.” Bobby tears up again. He feels betrayed.

That night itself, Yunhyeong ran as fast as he could that he was almost hit by a motorcyclist. His hands were trembling. He was as white as sheet. Thankfully, the motorcyclist was kind enough to give him a ride straight to police station. He did not have the strength to drive on his own.

It was difficult for him to tell what he just saw. His friends; no. His friend and his dead friend. The police calmed him down then moments later, Donghyuk arrived at the police station. He told them from A to Z. What he saw, what he heard, how he was almost caught by Bobby.

Of course, the police had doubts. If he was the police, he would doubt himself too. They raided Bobby’s house that night itself. Bobby was like a mad man. He was threatening to kill everyone in the house, threatening to kill the forensics who tried to approach Junhoe. But a quick, smart move from one of the officers brought him down. He fainted but that was the only way.

The forensics were horrified yet impressed. Impressed as to how Bobby preserve Junhoe’s body. Bobby was classified as romantic necrophiliac. There was no evidence of any sexual intercourse ever done. Bobby repeatedly said that he never done that too. He just wants Junhoe to accompany him till he dies.

Another funeral was held. No one said a word. Some were disturbed, a few tried to understand Bobby’s situation as they are afraid that they could be like him too while the others were just too shocked and sad. Junhoe’s family members kept quiet and felt sorry for Bobby. They knew how much Bobby loves Junhoe. This separation took a toll on Bobby; the man was never ready.

Bobby’s family members kept apologizing. They have no tears left. They felt awful and hoped no one would judge their son. Not everyone could move on easily and Bobby happened to be one of them.

“Why would you do that-”

“I FUCKING LOVE HIM, YUNHYEONG! I FUCKING LOVE KOO JUNHOE!” Bobby punches the table. “I love him so much. You still have Donghyuk with you right? You don’t know how I feel.”

Yunhyeong keeps quiet. He is sad. Sad because how Bobby is right now. Sad because how Bobby still finds it tough to let Junhoe go peacefully. Sad because life is too short, it hurts Bobby. He watches Bobby cries again, murmuring Junhoe’s name over and over again.

Bobby still wears the couple rings; Junhoe’s too. He notices a tattoo along Bobby’s arm. He has never seen that before.

 

_'Starting to believe Life is just a sigh of Death’_

 

“I think of him every second. I miss him so much.” Bobby finally speaks again. “I miss him. Photos aren’t enough. I want him by my side.” His body shakes so hard as he cries again.

“Bobby…there’s nothing wrong missing him but please let him go. Let him rest.” Yunhyeong tries to comfort him again. “He’d always be in your mind…and in your heart. Letting him go doesn’t mean you are supposed to stop loving him.”

Bobby listens to Yunhyeong’s soft words. He keeps quiet. The visiting hour is over. Yunhyeong tells him to stay strong and again, telling him to let Junhoe go so the late could rest properly.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Donghyuk rubs Yunhyeong’s back gently.

“I guess…” Yunhyeong forces a smile. He puts the bouquet of flower next to a photo frame of Junhoe and Bobby. “Do you think they are happy now?”

“I believe they are happy.” Donghyuk comforts him. “Especially Bobby hyung. He has suffered enough. He deserves to be happy now.”

Yunhyeong wipes his tears. He nods slowly. He takes a piece of letter out from his pocket. It is a letter Bobby gave to Yunhyeong before his last breath.

 

_To Song Yunhyeong,_

_Thank you for being an angel you are. Thank you for introducing Koo Junhoe, my other half, to me. Thank you for always taking care of me. Thank you for checking out on me. Thank you…if you are reading this now, probably I’m in better place...I hope so. I don’t feel so good lately. Maybe it is time for me to finally meet Junhoe again. Don’t worry, Yunhyeong. I eat proper meals when I’m doing my time here in jail. I just want to apologize for scarring you, for scaring the hell out of you. You are too kind. Thank you for everything. Stay happy and live long with Donghyuk okay._

_Love, Kim Jiwon._

 

Yunhyeong cries again. Bobby knew his time had come. The forensic confirmed his death was a natural one. Bobby was too heartbroken and sad. He couldn’t move on at all. His life has always been about Junhoe. So now, he wishes happiness for the two of them up there.

“Take care, you two. Annoying love birds.” Yunhyeong chuckles a bit. He just lets his tears flow down his cheeks. He bows his head one last time before he leaves the funeral parlor.

 

_Even death can't do them apart._


End file.
